Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine controller.
Description of the Related Art
An engine controller is known in which, if two conditions, that is, a throttle opening degree of an engine and a gear position of a transmission connected to the engine are in a start running state determined in advance, and if a start switch is operated to be switched on, ignition timing of the engine is delayed and gripping performances of a tire at start of a vehicle is improved (see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-323864)).
A prior-art engine controller has a start detector which detects a start running state of a vehicle and delays the ignition timing of the engine when the start running state is detected by the start detector. The prior-art start detector detects that the state enters the start running state when the throttle opening degree is 1/2 or less and the gear position is at a third gear or less. If the prior-art start detector detects the start running state, it causes the ignition timing to be delayed by an ignition timing controller. However, the prior-art start running detector does not detect the start running state any longer if a state in which the throttle opening degree exceeds 1/2 or the gear position exceeds the third gear starts after the control for delaying the ignition timing is started. Then, the ignition timing controller cancels a mode for delaying the ignition timing and returns the ignition timing of the engine to a normal state.
Thus, in the prior-art engine controller, in order to continue the mode for delaying the ignition timing with the purpose of improvement of the gripping performances of the tire at start of the vehicle, a rider needs to continue an operation of keeping the throttle opening degree to 1/2 or less.
Therefore, such a rider who opens the throttle large at the start in order to achieve a fast start dash cannot utilize delay control of the ignition timing in the prior-art engine controller. That is, the prior-art engine controller not only forces mental strain to the rider who seeks the gripping performances of the tire at the start but also the delay control cannot be used and acceleration performances of the vehicle itself cannot be fully brought out.